


a modern family

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [20]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Booker is tired of being mistaken as Nicky's father.
Series: September Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 11
Kudos: 171





	a modern family

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this!
> 
> https://hachinana87.tumblr.com/post/629317488952393728/younger-nickjoe-au-and-their-trip-with-booker-i

“So nice to see a father and son—”

“Sure,” Booker interrupts her. He pretends to look back at his menu. Frowning, the waitress walks away.

Nicky hides his smirk behind the rim of his coffee. Physically, Nicky—and even Joe—look like fresh-faced college students, especially when compared to how much older Booker looks next to them despite the fact _he’s_ younger by literal centuries. 

Booker remembers Andy finding him in the Russian forest, her words lined with steel as she gave him a rough explanation for what they were, Nicky and Joe claiming they’ve fought in the Crusades despite the hint of boyish roundness still clinging to their features. Immortal warriors carved out of time, determined to walk the earth.

Nicky kicks Booker from underneath the table.

Booker kicks him back.

“Respect your elders,” Nicky says cheekily. He waves down Joe and Nile. The waitress stares at them, most likely wondering the nature of their makeshift family.

Booker fights back a sigh. He reaches for the flask he keeps inside his coat pocket and pours some whiskey in his coffee. “Be nice to me, _son_. It’s not every day your father takes you and your friends out for breakfast.”


End file.
